


Poison

by LaughingFreak



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Old Work.

Such kisses became the poison of his life, the new addiction to his stride. Those lips making their way on him and seeping the venom into his soul was an agonizingly beautiful thing that he could never get enough of. The lips of a god made him only crave for more, never wanting another's again.  
  
And dear god, those hands knew what he craved!  
  
Their bodies were so much in sync that they knew they were one. The touches of a god and pleasure of a heaven that he only saw with this man were all he needed to survive. Clinging to the man above him as the joining of their bodies immersed in unity was what his lifeline became. That skin was his hook to the reality that they created.  
  
He didn't know how far this craving had gone until now.  
  
Watching this man leave him for someone else then coming back over again killed as few times it has happened. Every time he would find this man in some woman's arms, then when things don't work out he comes back. Each time he says he'd never let him come back, but every time that man's words seep into his aching heart, the aching heart that screams for him.  
  
Then it was back to the venomous kisses and the most heavenly unison he has ever felt.  
  
That craving became his addiction and his passion.  
  
That man became his god.


End file.
